A ratcheting tie-down device can be used to secure a wide variety of objects to various support surfaces and/or to various other objects. Conventionally, a ratcheting tie-down device has a ratcheting mechanism and a webbing with at least one extendable end. In one example, a ratcheting tie-down device can include two webbing assemblies, including one webbing assembly of a fixed, non-extendable length and another webbing assembly that is extendable to make the ratcheting tie-down adjustable to a wide variety of lengths. The distal ends of both webbing assemblies can be attached to suitable anchor points on an object or surface. The ratcheting mechanism can then be used to remove any slack in the webbing assemblies and apply tension to ensure that the object to be secured is retained securely. However, several problems can occur in conventional ratcheting tie-down devices. In one example, conventional tie-down devices require the user to push upwards on the handle of the ratcheting mechanism for retraction and tensioning of the webbing. This can result in a loss of leverage that can make the ratcheting tie-down be unwieldy and/or be difficult to use. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a ratcheting tie-down device that can overcome the aforementioned problems.